


Red Swan

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Detectives, F/F, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26860942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hinata wakes up next to a river with the memory of him running away from the orphanage he grew up in. Right that day, he ends up working with the man he saved from committing suicide.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This story is inspired by Bungou Stray Dogs.

Hinata woke up right when the sun was setting. The clear sky was slowly becoming darker, from the bright orange to the dark blue that was splashed by billions of stars at night. A warm gust of wind was softly ruffling his already fluffy hair while the small looking boy tried to stand up on his numb legs. He didn't have any energy left in his body, not after starving for four days already. Falling back in the dusty and polluted grass near the river, Hinata groaned weakly, his eyes meeting the orange sun. Was that the end for him? After all he went through at the orphanage, was he just going to die like they told him to? Somewhere where no one would find him quick enough to save him. 

Clenching his fist which gripped onto the dry grass, Hinata teared a bit. 

_"You don't deserve to live!"_ The voice of the nun from the orphanage rang in his ears. _"The world would be a better place without you in it!"_ But maybe they were right, he didn't deserve to live. That's why he was kicked out from the only place that he could call a home, even if the atmosphere there was a hostile one, even if everyone hated him there, at least he had a roof above his head. 

Blinking quickly to let the tears escape his eyes, Hinata looked at the river. He was so weak that he could barely keep his eyes open. _That's it, that's how I'll die_ , he thought as he kept on staring at the sparkling water before his eyes in which the sunset was reflecting beautifully. A bridge was not so far away from where he was laying, almost like a corpse, and that made him think if someone would notice his unmoving body in the grass. Most probably no, but there was a bit of hope in his soul. 

Just then, something happened, like a sign that told him not to die yet. A pair of legs was floating in the water, just a few meters away from him. Something inside his body clicked and the orange haired boy felt like moving again, as if the power that remained in him tried again not to fade away. Pushing himself from the dusty ground, Hinata stared in terror at the man that was quickly drowning and when he saw the legs slowly disappearing, he jumped on both of his legs. He had to save him, no matter what. Stumbling on his way to the cold water, Hinata managed to jump in the river and swim to where the man was drowning. He grabbed him by his broad shoulders and with the little strength he still had in him, pulled both him and the stranger, out of the water. 

Falling back on the grass, Hinata took a deep breath and glanced at the stranger who was, in his surprise, already on his feet, staring at the orange hair boy with a confused and betrayed look. His grey coat was all wet along with his clothes and the hair that looked like it was styled before he got in the water, was now all glued to his head. Something about him made Hinata feel uneasy, but he felt way too weak to pick a fight with the man or something. 

"Why did you save me, brat?" The tall man asked in a suspicious tone, one of his brows rising. "I just wanted to die in peace and you saved me." 

"What?" Hinata stood up, his eyes being wide. When the stranger pouted and ran a hand through his wet platinum blonde hair, Hinata felt the confusion take all over him. What was happening? Why was that man pouting like a child and not thanking him for saving his life? "But..." 

Hinata didn't get the chance to speak more as the stranger grabbed him by the collar of his grey shirt and pulled him up, their faces being inches away. Then a weird looking smile formed his lips and the stranger let him go. 

"Do you want to commit suicide with me?" He suddenly asked, those golden eyes of his glittering with hope, which only made the orange haired boy frown and stumble backwards.

What was his deal? 

"N-No, sorry..." He deiced to reply which only made the man pout again. 

"Bokuto!" Another voice rang in Hinata's ears which made the boy turn around only to see another tall young man, with a black coat covering his expensive looking suit he was wearing beneath. His dark blue eyes landed on his small frame before grabbing the guy named Bokuto by his collar and slapping him with his free hand. "How many times do I need to tell you don't try commit suicide when we're on a mission?" 

Bokuto gave him another pout before pushing him away. 

"But killing yourself is nice, Akaashi." He replied and glanced at him, a small smile forming his lips which only annoyed the raven haired male. "Do you wanna do it with me?" 

"Stop messing around, we have work to do." He looked back at Hinata and crossed his arms above his chest. "Who are you and how did you end up here?" 

"I-I am Hinata..." The orange haired boy stuttered as he shifted from a leg to another. That man named Akaashi looked really scary and the younger didn't really know if he was going to be helped or not by the two. "I..." 

"He's hungry Akaashi!" Bokuto whined so suddenly that even the raven haired man flinched. Hinata froze. Did his stomach growl and he didn't even notice or did that blonde man just guess in what kind of situation he was? 

"So what?" Akaashi hissed at him and gave Hinata a cold look. "We don't know him, he doesn't know us. Why should we care about him and his life?" 

"But look at him!" Bokuto grabbed Hinata by his shoulders and pulled the small boy closer to his body. "He's so small and fragile... Please." 

"He's not a dog you idiot." Akaashi sighed heavily as he waved a hand in the air. "But fine, if that'll make you act like a proper human being at least once n your life, we'll buy him food but you pay." 

"Yes yes." Bokuto giggled and started dragging Hinata after him. "So, how did you end up starving to death huh?" 

That's when Hinata came back to reality. Yes he almost died out of starvation and now he was going to be treated with food by two strangers he just met. It sounded pathetic in his head, but the short boy had to ignore the uneasy feeling that appeared in him so suddenly. 

"I got kicked out of an orphanage." The orange haired male replied and looked down, at his bare feet. Didn't he wear shoes when he ran away? He didn't know that anymore. "And I couldn't steal from people money or food for days. It just felt wrong." 

"So you're a man of justice, I see." 

"Stop messing around Bokuto." Akaashi hissed from behind and kicked the tall young man in his ankle which made him yelp in pain. "And walk properly." 

"You see..." Bokuto started. "We are searching for something, I'm sure you heard of it. It's the weretiger that has been spotted last week in the city." Listening carefully, Hinata watched as he exchanged some glances with Akaashi. What were they up to? "Have you seen anything suspicious lately?" 

"Well, two days ago that tiger appeared in one of the south districts. I remember running away because he was following me." As he said that, the memory of that animal jumping right in front of him came back and it sent shivers down his spine. "I almost got caught." Hinata whispered, but Bokuto, obviously, heard him. 

"Interesting, so the tiger might be around here then, Akaashi." He told his partner who only nodded. 

"What do you mean around here, mister?" Hinata asked, his eyes glowing with curiosity, but when he saw the look Bokuto gave him, he almost froze there in the middle of the street. The blonde haired male was glaring at him as if he was really insulted by what he just said earlier. 

Akaashi started chuckling, covering his mouth with his hand. 

"Did you just call me mister?" Bokuto was the one who stopped first and Hinata nodded slightly. "Do I look that old to you??" The taller yelled and grabbed his collar. "I'm barely nineteen kid." 

Hearing that, Hinata tried his best not to widen his eyes. He was so sure that Bokuto was in his early 20's, so that's why he called him mister. And to think that he wasn't that older than Hinata was. 

"S-Sorry, my bad." The orange haired boy raised his hands in sign of defeat and Bokuto let go of him. "I thought you were in your 20's." 

"I don't think he'll even reach that age at this point." Akaashi interfered and stopped right between Hinata and his friend. "He's a suicidal maniac after all, it's a matter of time." 

"Then how old are you, orange head?" Bokuto pushed the raven haired guy away, his glare disappearing. "I don't want to in any more confusion, that's why I'm asking. 

"Sixteen, I'm sixteen." Hinata replied and started shifting again from one leg to another. 

"Wow, so you're not that young after all." Akaashi was the one to reply as he stared at Hinata intensively. He looked up at the sky that was already dark, some stars being spotted on it. "Let's go if you still want to eat something." As he said that, Hinata couldn't help but notice the looks exchanged by the two. Something felt weird, but he urged himself to nod and follow them. 

"There, they serve pretty good food." Bokuto finally stopped in the middle of a really quiet alley, where one small restaurant could be spotted. Hinata frowned a bit and was about to walk again, when he realized that the two weren't following him. 

"Did something happen?" The orange haired boy asked as he stared at the two. Suddenly, something about both Bokuto and Akaashi seemed weird. 

Bokuto was no longer pouting or smiling like a boy, his gaze almost urging Hinata to run away. In the dim light of a street lamp, his golden eyes were glowing and when the orange haired boy looked at Akaashi, he flinched. His eyes were glowing too and from his left hand, a book was being held. Suddenly, their bodies became two black silhouettes when the silver moon pushed some clouds that were hiding it, away. That's when Hinata started feelin sick and as if he had a fever when he would be sick, his whole body became hot. His vision got blurred right away and soon he didn't know what was happening. 

As for Bokuto and Akaashi, the two partners were now facing an orange tiger whose eyes were sending them death glares because of the hunger. 

"So you were right after all." The raven haired male spoke and glanced at Bokuto, whose lips were forming a smirk. "You may do the honors." 

Chuckling, Bokuto started making his way towards the hungry tiger. He avoided his first attack easily, when the beast jumped forward, its sharp claws like smaller daggers cutting the air. Bokuto laughed while a black sword suddenly appeared in his hand. The blonde haired young man landed softly on the ground and swung the sword in the air to get the tiger's attention. 

"Don't you dare kill him." Akaashi hissed somewhere in his right just when the beast attacked again, jumping five meters in the air. 

Swinging his sword few times again, Bokuto allowed a sigh to leave his lips as he put it back at its place and waited for the tiger to reach him. Just when Hinata was about to bite his head off, Bokuto touched his nose softly and in a matter of seconds, the orange haired boy fell in his arms, unconscious. 

"Let's go." Akaashi spoke as he bumped Bokuto's shoulder on his way out of the alley. The blonde haired male sighed when he realized he had to carry the smaller boy, but he also knew that if he complained, Akaashi would just hit him instead. So he followed his partner in silence, while carrying Hinata, who, in his surprise, was lighter than Bokuto supposed. 


	2. Threats

Hinata woke up the other day remembering completely nothing of what happened the night before. The last thing he remembered was the alley and the fact that Bokuto was just about to treat him with food. Groaning because of the headache that took over his head, the orange haired boy managed to stand up from the hospital bed he woke up in. He started looking around the place and saw empty hospital beds, some French windows right behind them, which allowed the sunlight to enter the hospital looking room. What was strange for him, was the fact that no nurses walked around, like in most hospitals. Suddenly, the sight of the two tall guys in which they glared at Hinata came back and the boy flinched. His eyes widened as thoughts started wondering his mind. Did they kidnap him and knocked him out before he could remember anything? But he was sure he would have remembered if someone would have hit him. 

"You're finally up." A soft voice made Hinata flinch and when he looked up from the floor, he was met by the blue eyes of Akaashi's. The tall guy was looking in his direction really coldly, but something about him gave Hinata peace. Akaashi didn't look like harming him, well, at least that's what the orange haired boy hoped. "Do you remember anything of what happened last night?" 

Hinata shook his head in reply. Everything about his memories of the previous night stopped the moment he turned around and saw how Akaashi and Bokuto looked at him. 

The raven haired male sighed heavily as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Bokuto wanted to see you as well, but I didn't allow him to because I need to tell you something and he would just make the situation worse." Akaashi said and the words that rang in Hinata's ears made the orange haired boy frown. "You said that few nights ago, that tiger appeared and almost attacked you right?" Hinata nodded, his eyes widening a bit. Did they finally catch that beast? "We found the beast last night." 

"That's good news...right?" 

Akaashi nodded while he looked away, at one of those empty beds. "Yeah we found it but..." He looked back at the younger, quilt being shown in his blue eyes. "It's you who that tiger is." 

Hinata's world stopped. His heart started beating faster as he stared at Akaashi, who sat down by the edge of the bed he woke up in. That couldn't be possible, it just couldn't. How cold he be a beast that terrorized so many people for the past few weeks? And besides, how could he, a sixteen years old boy who ran away from an orphanage full of devils, transform into such a beast? 

"B-But the police..." The orange haired boy whispered as he glanced at Akaashi. "T-They..." 

"Listen here. The police can't get their hands on you if they don't know that a fugitive has the power to transform into a tiger and my agency won't sell you no matter what. I mean, why would we send someone just like us in the hands of the government?"

"W-What do you mean?" Hinata stuttered and felt tears forming in his eyes. Then a thought hit him. He heard about people having gifts, sort of super powers, but most of them were just tales. At least that's what the nuns from the orphanage told him and the other kids. He remembered being told that if he was a bad kid, the agency called Red Swan, which was filled with devils, would come and kill him. His hands suddenly started trembling in his lap while Hinata looked up at Akaashi again. "Y-You..." 

"Yes I'm gifted as well, though Bokuto is stronger which annoys me." The raven haired male chuckled as he stood up. "We're called Red Swan. Basically, we're detectives with super powers who work separate from the government. You may head of us, we're pretty known around the country." 

So they weren't devils? Hinata gulped as he kept on staring at Akaashi in silence. But why would the nuns tell them that the people with superpowers were devils who killed others? 

"You should relax Hinata." Akaashi told him softly and a small smile formed his lips. "You're safe with us." 

_I'm glad_ , the orange haired boy wanted to say, but no words escaped his throat. 

"Come on, I want to introduce you to the crew." Akaashi said and started making his way out of the hospital looking room, which only left Hinata the choice to jump from the bed and rush after him before he would get lost. 

The raven haired male led the way on a silent hallway. They entered a pretty staircase, with stairs made of white marble. Then Akaashi, stopped before an elevator and pressed a button, the metal cage arriving in less than a minute. They didn't speak at all for the whole time standing in the elevator. When it stopped and the sliding doors opened, Hinata was met by three new faces and the smiling one of the only familiar person there, which was Bokuto who even jumped from the chair he was sitting on. 

"Our little tiger finally woke up!!" The tall blonde haired male yelled and shocked Hinata with his sudden tight hug. 

"Bokuto..." Akaashi hissed and dragged his friend away with a hand. "Stop behaving like a kid." 

"You should stop being mean then." 

"Who's this?" Another voice interrupted them and a short blonde haired girl, with big eyes, pushed Bokuto from her way to come greet the newcomer. She gave Hinata a warm smile before stretching out her hand. "I'm Yachi, it's nice meeting you." 

"Is he going to work with us?" Another person, who was a tall raven haired guy, asked as he made his way towards the group that formed in the doorway. 

"Are we even allowed to let him wander the hallways?" The third stranger, an even taller guy with blonde hair and glasses, glared at Hinata as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Does boss know he's awake?" 

"He knows that we brought him here yesterday." Akaashi explained and positioned himself next to the small figure of the orange haired boy, as if he had to protect him from the three strangers, especially the blonde one with glasses. "I told Kiyoko that I need a word with him, but she didn't send me any response yet." 

"I'm sure he'll agree if you're in charge Akaashi." The girl named Yachi said while she moved from a foot onto the other one. 

"Why shouldn't I be in charge of Hinata?" Bokuto suddenly exclaimed and gave Yachi a pout which only made the two other guys roll their eyes. 

"Because you're an idiot Bokuto-san." The blonde guy hissed and made his way back to the desk that was reserved to him only. "No one would want you to be in charge of them." 

"Tsukki, you're sending him into depression." Akaashi said and only shook his head in disapproval. "This is not the way I wanted the introduction to go." Hinata heard him whisper before looking back at the guy with glasses. 

"He wants to die anyway so it doesn't matter to me anyways." Tsukki smirked and arranged his glasses on his nose a bit. 

"I might not want to die until I see you dead." Bokuto growled at the blonde male who started laughing as if what he just said was a joke. "If Ukai would just let me hang you from a ceiling." 

"Psycho." Tsukki hissed right before the doors of the office room opened. 

Everyone stopped chatting or arguing with themselves when the gorgeous black haired woman entered the room, followed by a tall man in his early thirties, with blonde hair. He was wearing a really expencive looking suit while his teeth were holding a cigarette. When his gaze landed on Hinata, the orange haired boy froze. That man was scary. 

"Is this him?" The man asked Akaashi who bowed his head before nodding in reply. 

"Are we sending him to the police?" Bokuto asked his boss who decided to remain silent for a few moments, before turning around so he could face Akaashi. 

"You choose." The man pointed at the raven haired male who suddenly straightened his back. "Do you want to be in charge of him or do you want to hand him to the police and see him executed?" 

_Executed_ , that word kept on ringing in Hinata's eras. So he would be treated like one of those criminals whose only way of judgement would be the execution. Looking up at Akaashi, Hinata waited for the reply. He knew that the older won't hand him to the police, he said it himself earlier in that hospital room, so why would he suddenly change his mind? 

"I'll take care of him." Akaashi bowed and glanced at the younger who couldn't help but start tearing. 

So he was saved after all. 

Silence filled the whole building. Black shadows were falling on the grey walls while the dim sunlight that was entering through some dusty windows, revealed the sparkling dust was floating in the air. The only sound that echoed around the silent hallways of the abandoned building were the footsteps of two men. They were both wearing black clothes and masks were covering their features. 

"You know, we might be put in charge of catching that weretiger." The red haired one said as he glanced at his partner, who decided to remain quiet. A sigh escaped his lips as he looked away from the well-built young man who didn't say anything. "Just imagine how cool it would be to be able to finally work along with Boss. That's my goal at least." 

"Your goal is to make sure everyone is tortured and then dead, Tendou." His partner replied coldly, but his reply made the red haired male laugh. 

"So you didn't forget how to talk." Tendou replied before stopping in front a pair of doors. Two bodyguards were standing in front of it, but they immediately recognized the two and allowed them to step inside the room.

When the doors closed behind them, both Tendou and his partner took off the masks and bowed their heads before their Boss. Daichi was waiting next to a dusty window, along with his second in command, Sugawara, who send the two some death glares as he patted his boss's shoulder to get his attention. Daichi turned around and rested his back to the wall next to the window, waiting for Suga to speak.

"Is it about the weretiger?" Tendou dared to ask before Suga could say something. "Are you putting us in charge of the case?" His eyes started glowing while he just imagined him catching that brat then torturing him to death before they could sell him. 

"You're being way too exited red head." Sugawara hissed as he shifted away from Daichi who was just watching from afar, as he always did. "But yes, you have three days to bring him here, most likely alive and unharmed if it's possible." As he said that, he looked at Ushijima, who just nodded before smacking Tendou. 

"I'll make sure he won't harm him." His partner said coldly before bowing his head. "Let's go Tendou." He urged the red haired man to walk away from the silver haired young man, who was now showing a cruel smile. 

"Good luck you two." Sugawara waved his hand softly right before the doors closed and the two executives disappeared. 


End file.
